herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Background Sasuke was born on July 23rd to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and Mikoto Uchiha, members of the Uchiha clan who founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside the Senju clan generations ago. While still an infant, Sasuke was in the care of his older brother Itachi Uchiha as they saw the attack of the village by Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, only with Sasuke sensing the demon's evil chakra which frightened him. That event, due to the fact that only a Uchiha could control the Tailed Beast, ultimately led to their clan losing complete standing. As a child and unaware of the events that revolved on his clan, Sasuke was more focused on becoming like Itachi, who had their father's favor, and trained to become strong. However, when Itachi began to distance himself from the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke found himself getting Fugaku's attention as he taught Sasuke their clan's Fireball Jutsu which the boy spend days to master before being told not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. One evening, coming home from practicing his ninjutsu, shrugging off the feeling that someone was watching him, Sasuke found the area surrounding his home littered with dead bodies of Uchiha Clan members. Frightened and confused, Sasuke ran to his home to find his parents killed by Itachi's hand. Freaking out as he yells at Itachi at what he was doing, Sasuke finds his left shoulder wounded as he is subjected to Itachi's Tsukiyomi playing the slaughter Itachi committing. Itachi then tells Sasuke that he spared him because he is weak, telling his brother of obtain the Sharingan in Mangekyo form and live a life of hatred before facing him again. As Itachi leaves, giving him the location of their clan's vital documents, enraged Sasuke caused his Sharingan to manifest as he attempts to kill his brother. However, Itachi overpowered Sasuke and he ended up in a coma for a few days. With the events hazy, due to his brother's genjutsu, Sasuke had no memory of obtaining the Sharingan. After mourning over his clan's death and discovering the secret documents on the stone tablets, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan and kill Itachi by any means. Since then, Sasuke became a loner and kept to himself most of the time. While attending the Ninja Academy a few years later, Sasuke encountered a similar social misfit, Naruto Uzumaki. Since that meeting, Naruto recognizing the festering darkness in Sasuke's eyes, the two became destined rivals. Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Speedsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Traitor Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Extremist Bastards Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Byronic Heroes